Black
by Akilla
Summary: Alex and John get their first mission after being taken captive, and a surprise person from Alex's past comes to visit him


Alex came Face-To-Face with a Spas-12 combat shotgun, "Boom baby! Gotcha again Alex!" John yelled. "Yeah well, next time we shall see if you can get me again in training." Alex said dully. "Why ya so down bro?" "Dude, the mission we were assigned, we're going to die, its total suicide." "Don't say that Alex, you know all the stuff we have been through." "I guess so, but you know these guys, they don't give us any support, we're basically in this all ourselves." "We always have been, ever since being captured as privates in the marines, ever since that day we had to take out a whole base because everyone thought we were dead." "The day we lost everything." Alex said remembering what he lost. "Cheer up dude, now let's run this training session again, this time as a team!" John said cheerfully. "Hoorah!" "Hoorah!"

As John and Alex ran the training session, they come to see that they are being watched by a suspicious person. "Who is he?" Alex said curiously "Who?" "The guy in the examination room." "Dunno, probably just another general inspecting his troops' training sessions." "Doesn't look like the general... Kind of looks like a girl." "And why would a girl be watching us?" "I don't know, just forget i said that." "You know who that might be?" Said John, wondering if Alex was thinking the same thing. "Who?" "It could be her, ya know." "Doubt it, everyone thinks I'm still dead except for a select few in our company." "I'll bet you 20 bucks it's her." "Deal." Over the intercom they heard their names being called to the Training examination room.

As John and Alex walked to the Training Examination room, they saw someone Alex thought he would never have to see again. "So where's my 20 bucks?" John said victoriously. Alex looked over at John then back at the girl. "You set me up for this didn't you?" "You bet your sweet bippy." Alex handed john the 20. "Yo Marsha! Come over here!" John yelled "Out of all of the people to know I'm alive, you had to tell her." Alex muttered. Marsha ran over and gave Alex a hug. He stood there frozen in place by the sudden reaction. "Well?" Marsha said. "Well what?" "Aren't you happy to see me?" "Deciding whether to be angry at John for bringing you here or happy that I actually am talking to you after so long." "Well I would be happy if I were you" John said butting in. "No you wouldn't, because then you would understand why I'm deciding." "Lighten up dude, you have been way to devoted to the military after that day." "Could you stop bringing that day up. Please." "All righty." John said. "Ah to hell with it, I guess I can have one more thing to live for now." Alex said with a faint smile. "Damn straight!" John said.

"Ok so can I stop being ignored now?" Marsha asked. "Who said we we're ignoring you?" Alex said giving her a surprisingly long hug back. John stood in the background and smiled at the sight of them two. "So did u really believe I was dead Marsha?" "No, because I know you wouldn't give up to see me again." "Correction, I didn't give up because i didn't want anyone to be mourning over me. Plus I had the determination to keep John alive also." "Yet you kept yourself a secret, even from me for a long time. But why did you do keep yourself secluded from the world?" "Because I'm not the guy I used to be, I'm harsher, and stricter, and totally devoid of all emotion." "Oh don't say that, we all know that's not true, from what I've seen you're still the same from before. The sweet caring guy that I know and the guy that wouldn't back down when his friends were getting picked on even if he was outnumbered." Marsha said cheerfully "Eh, good point." Alex agreed. "It's getting late Alex we better get off to bed, we need our energy for tomorrow." John said. "You got a good point John, we better be heading off to bed Marsha, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah I guess so" Marsha said sounding disappointed

Tomorrow morning

John found Alex awake early in the morning at the shooting range. "What are you doing up so early?" "Couldn't sleep." Alex continued firing his M4A1 assault rifle with holographic sight never missing a shot on the targets head. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for training? John asked. "Yeah, 1600 sharp right?" "Affirmative." Alex agreed.

Later that night

Alex was walking down to the local bar to play pool when he heard a girl screaming behind the bar, He started sprinting to the scene and found Marsha getting surrounded by several thugs. "Hey! Leave that girl alone, she has no quarrel with you." Alex yelled angered about the situation "Scram, before I slit your throat and hers." the leader of the gang said "Big mistake saying that bro." Alex said in a harsh cold voice. Alex immediately punched him in the face and the thug and his buddies started to surround him.

Alex slowly turned in a circle to examine his opponents Alex thought to himself 7 versus one, not to bad. A knife then went past his head and he dodged and plucked the knife that was thrown at him out of the air, out of instinct he threw the knife back and landed his mark on the man who threw his knife and he fell to the ground unconscious. 1 down, 6 to go. Alex thought. Marsha gasped in surprise of how fast Alex had reacted to their attacks. The attackers came at him in pairs from all sides simultaneously attacking him with pocket knives. He caught a pair's blades and used the hilt of the knife to knock them unconscious. Then spinning in a 180 threw those knives at 2 more targets leaving only the leader of the gang and his last henchman standing. "Now, I'll give u a 5 second head start." Alex said in a cold voice. The thug started to run and after 5 seconds Alex threw his knife towards his direction and heard a satisfying thump of the blunt end hitting his temple and causing him to fall to the ground knocked out, the last thug got away but he spared him.

"Now Marsha, explain to me why you were out so late." Alex asked "Explain to me why the hell you just did that!" Marsha yelled. "Would you have liked to have been assaulted and possibly raped? I sure as hell wouldn't, you should be thankful. But I guess the guy who would protect his friends would get yelled at for doing the thing he would do for anybody in that situation. Just go home Marsha, and don't go through the dark alleys." Alex countered and started to walk away. But Marsha ran to catch up to him. "I said go home Marsha." Alex said "I know, but could you just walk me home please?" Marsha asked. "Sure, I got nothing better to do anyways." She smiled as he agreed. But Alex didn't say a word on the way to her house, only looking out for danger. They arrived at her house "Well, here we are." Marsha said breaking the silence. "Well, have a good sleep, just call if you need any help ever again. I mean it." Alex ordered "Yeah, yeah i know." Said Marsha "Good." "Wait Alex, Where are you going to go now?" Marsha asked. "No where in particular, I just wander the streets at night helping people in need." Alex said "Don't you have a home?" Marsha asked surprised "No, I don't and that's a subject I would rather not talk about." Alex said muttering under his breath "Why don't you stay with me tonight?" Marsha asked "No, I can't mooch off other people, this is what I do and just what I prefer to do." Said Alex "Don't you ever get lonely?" Marsha asked disappointed by his rejection. "No, I don't." Alex lied. Then Marsha watched as he started to walk away into the night without saying another word or looking back once.

The next morning at base

John and Alex we're going through to the airfield to get on their way to get deported to their mission. "Think we can do this still" Alex asked "Always have, always will." Replied John. Their helicopter was waiting all ready to take flight, John and Alex saw that the helicopter was mounted with 2 Vulcan miniguns. They boarded the helicopter and as they sat down they started to lift into the air

Behind enemy lines.

As they were flying over enemy territory they found out why they had such a heavily armored helicopter. They both had to mount the miniguns and shoot heat seeking missiles out of the air and provide suppressive fire to troops on the ground and on enemy RPG teams. As the helicopter is slowing down they hear the pilot "Get strapped in and brace for impact!" the pilot yelled. Alex and John dropped the miniguns and strapped in and as they put their straps on the helicopter got hit by an RPG team and started to spin violently downwards.

As their helicopter struck the ground shrapnel flew past their heads and they heard an explosion and they got blasted out of their seats and were on the ground in seconds hearing the helicopter explode "Alex! You alright?" john yelled from somewhere "Yeah just some cuts and bruises nothing that won't stop us. You got any broken bones or wounds?" Alex yelled back "I'm all good bro" he said emerging from the smoke giving him a hand up. "Ok John, were in the middle of the oasis and we have a mission to do." Alex said "I forgot what's the mission?" John said wondering "Well, first we need to infiltrate the base due west of our position and it's 3 clicks away, and they know we're here so there's going to be a scouting party coming to look for survivors. So that means don't go guns ablaze. Got it?" "Yes sir!" John said teasing him. "Don't call me sir again." "Yes ma'am!" John said laughing. Alex punched him in the arm playfully "Have I ever told you I hate you?" Alex asked "Many times Alex, Many times." John said.

They continued through the forest towards the direction of the base, they heard footsteps and Alex gave the sign to go prone and don't talk. They dropped to the ground and hid in shrubs close by. A patrol unit came by of 3 units armed with Mp5 sub machine guns, Alex signaled to hold their ground and don't move and wait for them to pass by as they passed and got out of earshot they started to jog towards the base again, but as they got up they heard one of the soldiers yelling and coming back, they both dodged bullets and leapt to the sides as the patrol unit came running and they pulled out their M4A1 assault rifles and both leapt out of their cover and shot them with 2 shots in the chest and one in the head and they fired on the third target at the same time with the same shots. After the enemy targets bodies were hidden they left the scene and went back towards the base. As they were nearing the base they switched their gear to a p90 submachine gun with a silencer attachment and as their secondary they had a Intervention sniper rifle with silencer and full metal jacket rounds.

By the enemy's outlying walls

"Were going to have to either scale these walls or find a different passage in." John said hinting at finding a different passage. "Well, I would prefer to scale the walls. A lot more fun in my opinion, with grappling hooks and all, ya know what I'm saying?" Alex said convincingly. "Well….. As much as I don't want to I see where you're coming from. So I guess we can." "Damn straight we are." Alex said in victory "Were doing it my way next." John said "Race ya up!" Alex said already starting to climb. "Cheater! Why didn't we go on the count of three!" john yelled after him "Well because this is war soldier!" Alex said countering.

On the walls of the fortress

Alex and John infiltrated by scaling the wall, as they got up the wall and packed their equipment they hid it in a open section of brick. "Ok, we need to split up scout our perimeter, don't go shooting anyone unless you have to. Got it?" Alex said "Yeah, but Alex, if we come into a situation that we can't get out of, can we go guns ablaze?" John asked. "Yes, if it comes to that point do whatever it takes to get out of here alive. Even if it means getting captured, got it?" "Affirmative." John said agreeing. As John and Alex split up they put on their light weight gear for scouting missions consisting of UMP45 Silenced and a M9 Silenced with Tactical Knife.

John's POV

_Ok, I got this; it's only a solo mission inside enemy walls. Shit, maybe I will die, no; I won't just need to keep a clear mind. Just need to concentrate. Yeah, that's all I need to do, concentrate. Just concentrate. Was that a footstep? Oh god I'm freaking out again. Cool it bro Cool it_! As John finally cooled down he started to advance with his UMP45 holstered and his pistol and knife in hand at the ready to shoot. As he turned a corner he saw 2 people staring at him confused, he took his advantage and shot one in between the eyes and the other in the forehead. He heard footsteps coming from behind he turned around and saw another enemy surprised this time he shot his gun and found out he had forgot to reload, he charged up and slit the enemy's throat. _Whew, that was a close one. _John thought.

Alex's POV

_God damn, first time being solo for a long time. Let's just hope nothing bad happens._ As everything seemed clear for Alex he was advancing cautiously, but as he took a step around a corner he ended up with a knife to his throat and a gun at his head. "Drop your weapons now!" The assaulter said. "Depends do I get a cookie?" Alex said. As his enemy was confused at this smartass remark he took advantage and spun out of his grasp and stuck his gun to his head and knife on his throat. "Ok, first, who are you working for." His captive got scared and started to break down spilling all he knew. "I don't know who I work for, he always calls with no hint of who he is and a voice changer. He goes by The Black Death though. I have documents in my office, I can get you safe passage out of here, just please don't kill me!" The captive said pleadingly. "First of all, I never said I would kill you, Second, Well, take me out of here and let me phone my buddy and I will spare you all. I warn you, attack me and you all will die." Alex said in a harsh voice. As the captive lead him to his office undetected he grabbed the documents and shot his captive in the head and started to quickly text John his breakthrough and to meet at their hidden gear.

Normal POV

As John and Alex converged from the shadows Alex showed his documents and they began to scale back down the walls and call for an evac. They responded with a 10 minute ETA on their position of the downed helicopter.

At the crash site

"So anything interesting happen for you?" Alex said "Yeah, killed 3 people." John said. Alex and john gave each other high fives and sat waiting for their evac to arrive. "Nice job bro, I knew we could handle this. Now that I think about it, this was nothing compared to what's happened to us before." Alex said. "Damn straight!" John said cheerfully. They heard the helicopter in the distance and they started to prepare for departure.

Back home

"Well, I guess I can go back home now." Alex said. "Yeah, you remember where it is?" John asked. "Yeah I do." Alex said "You should be expecting company" John said suspiciously "Should I now?" Alex said prying for information "Yeah, I'll see you later bro. I need some sleep." John said walking away "Peace bro." Alex said.


End file.
